


Recruit of S.H.I.E.L.D.

by qwertyopia



Series: Bucky's Soulmate AU [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Nick Fury is a Good Bro, Reader is a potty mouth, Reader-Insert, SHIELD, Sassy Reader, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, bucky is my daddy 2k19, the soulmate au nobody asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21814921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwertyopia/pseuds/qwertyopia
Summary: The Soulmate AU nobody asked for, but everyone needs.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Bucky's Soulmate AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572736
Comments: 8
Kudos: 129





	Recruit of S.H.I.E.L.D.

**Author's Note:**

> there is a LOT of cursing in this, just a heads up
> 
> Just a fair warning, I made a lot of references to actual military names for things in this. If you're confused by any of it, comment and I'll answer for you :)
> 
> I fucking love Soulmate AUs

You were a new recruit for S.H.I.E.L.D. and it was nearing the end of your training. You couldn’t be more ecstatic to finally graduate and go on your first damn mission. It had been a little rough at first, handling the drastic change of everything (a huge change from your hometown). You had a lot of setbacks, mainly because of your foul language, that had delayed your graduation by a few days. Okay, a few  _ weeks _ . But you were nearing the end stretch and you would officially become an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.

You had figured that you’d probably see one of the Avengers during your time at the in training at the base nicknamed the  _ Avengers Compound _ , but they were a rare sight. Like, catching Mew in Pokémon Go rare. Practically nonexistent. For being the  _ Earth’s Mightiest Heroes _ , they didn’t make an appearance as much as people made it seem. They were some private motherfuckers, that’s for sure.

During training, the superior officers had the recruits alternating four hour watch times, which would usually be announced a few hours before your scheduled post. You were finishing up the last of your pushups before heading to the mess hall for chow, when your superior officer called you out.

“Recruit L/N!” Agent Daniels shouted from across the room as she walked in. You quickly stood at attention.

“Yes, Agent Daniels!” You shouted back, eyes trained directly in front of you like you’ve been taught since day one. She walked up to you, and nodded at you.

“As you were. You’ve got watch tonight in the armoury: balls to four,” She said before walking out of the room. You sighed in slight annoyance. Balls to four was the worst watch time. Nothing ever happened, and you didn’t get to sleep in to make up for lost time if you were standing watch that night. Your battle buddy, Jacobs, walked up to you and the two of you walked towards the mess hall together.

“Balls to four, huh?” Jacobs asked as you walked into the large building, the sounds of idle chatter from recruits and agents alike hitting your ears. You sighed, grabbing a tray and getting in line behind her.

“Don’t fucking remind me. God, I hate balls to four watch, how do people even stay awake? I struggle like a bitch to stay up when I’ve got watch. It’s so  _ boring _ ,” You ranted lowly, taking your food and finding an empty table in the middle of the room. Jacobs nodded in empathy.

“I’d rather have eight to balls than balls to four. At least I could get  _ some  _ sleep!” She exclaimed before digging into her chow. You nodded in agreeance before starting on your plate.

-

Time was dragging. Every time it felt like an hour passed, it had only been a minute. “I fucking hate balls to four…” you muttered quietly to yourself as you looked at clock on the wall.  **02:37** _. Great. Fan-fucking-tastic.  _ You sighed heavily, and walked around the large weaponry room. The armoury was one of the larger rooms on the base, and it constantly astounded you that they only felt the need to have  _ one  _ recruit stand watch throughout the night.

As you wandered past all the shelves, you heard a clatter a few shelves away. You drew your pistol, and quietly made your way towards the noise. You stepped into the aisle and saw a man in black tactical gear with his back to you. He was holding one of the snipers that were recently shipped in for one of the higher ups, you couldn’t remember the name of who it was going to. 

You cocked your gun and he looked up at the sound, locking eyes with you. You looked into his striking blue eyes and your breath caught in your throat.  _ Holy fuck, what a man. _ He scowled at you and walked away with the sniper, heading towards the front doors.

“ _ Hey _ ! Get back here you cock sucking, piece of shit, whorebag, motherfucking cunt!” You shouted as you chased after him. He abruptly stopped in his tracks, not turning to face you. You looked at his left arm and noticed the dark metal appendage, and his clenched fist. You rolled your eyes at the big dick energy this cute fucker had, and planned to knock him down a few pegs. 

“I don’t give a rats ass if you’re an Avenger or not, you can’t just come in here and take shit like you  _ own _ the damn place! Is your name on the fucking lease for this bitch?” You asked as you pointed the gun at his back. He turned his head to glance at you, before dropping the gun and stalking away. With a sigh, you picked up the sniper and put it back in the crate, before going back to the front of the room to finish the remainder of your watch.

-

That morning after watch, you tiredly stood at attention with your class of recruits. That Avenger asshole kept you up for another 2 hours because of the incident report you had to fill out, and you’ve been running on the two and a half hours of sleep you got the night before watch.

“Recruit L/N! A word.” Agent Daniels called out to you, shaking you out of your almost nap. Sleeping standing up with your eyes open has been something you’ve learned in your time as a recruit, and you’re scary good at it.

You followed Agent Daniels out of the room and into her office. She took a seat at her desk and looked up at you. “I’ve been asked to relieve you of today’s training so you can meet with Director Fury in regards to a personal matter.”

Your heart leapt in your throat. Was your mother dead? Did something happen to your sister? Your father? The only time recruits met with Director Fury was if there was a death in the recruit’s immediate family, where they had to make the decision to drop out of training or continue on. Or, if a recruit just fucked up  _ that bad.  _ Your guess was the former. You had your issues, but never got in enough trouble to get Director Fury involved.

You nodded and stepped out of the room. An agent you’ve never met was waiting outside the room to guide you to his office on the other side of the base. You quietly followed him, internally worrying about your family the whole walk. You passed by other recruits who were doing their morning PT, and couldn’t even bring yourself to feel happy that you were excluded from the tedious workouts.

-

You followed the agent as he stepped into a conference room where Director Fury, dressed in his usual getup, and Tall, Quiet, and Broody, dressed in civvies, were seated. “Director Fury, recruit L/N is here,” the agent said as he stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Director Fury looked at you and let out a low whistle. “You’ve got quite a mouth on you, young lady.” You fought your instinctual reaction to roll your eyes.  _ Tell me something I don’t know, Director Asshole. _

Tall, Quiet, and Broody sent you a smirk and you glared at him. You can’t possibly be in trouble for  _ doing your job. _ You turned back to Director Fury.

“Is there any reason why I’m here, Director?” You fought to keep the annoyance out of your voice. Morning PT would’ve been preferred over getting chewed out for cursing out an Avenger. Said Avenger walked up to you and sent you a smirk that made you weak in the knees, though you refused to show it.

“I didn’t know I needed permission to take my own gun out of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Armoury, doll.” He said with a cheeky grin, and your heart stopped beating for a second.

There’s no way that  _ the  _ Winter Soldier is your soulmate.  _ The  _ Winter Soldier that spoke the very words on your rib cage that have been on you since birth. The words that inspired you to join S.H.I.E.L.D. in the first place. You held a shaky hand up to your mouth in shock.

“No fucking way. Y’all are bullshitting me right now. Is this a fucking prank?” You asked in disbelief as you looked between Director Fury and the Winter Soldier. Director Fury shook his head, and the Avenger lifted up his henley for you to read the words inked on his skin.

**_Hey! Get back here you cock sucking, piece of shit, whorebag, motherfucking cunt! I don’t give a rats ass if you’re an Avenger or not, you can’t just come in here and take shit like you own the damn place! Is your name on the fucking lease for this bitch?_ **

“Holy fuck. I really said that shit?” You asked in disbelief as your fingers traced your handwriting in his skin. He shuddered slightly and dropped his shirt as you pulled your hand away. You raised your PT shirt and showed him yours.

**I didn’t know I needed permission to take my own gun out of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Armoury, doll.**

You laughed as tears of joy ran down your face. “So, soulmate, am I allowed to get your name?” You asked as you looked up at the assassin. He gave you a brief look of surprise.

“I’m surprised you don’t know it. It was all over the news for a while,” he commented as he took your hand. His large, calloused hand engulfed yours, and you couldn’t have felt more content than in this moment.

“I don’t fuck with the news. It’s hard to tell when they’ve actually got the damn story straight,” you commented nonchalantly with a shrug. The corners of his eyes crinkled as he smiled down at you, and lordy, it was a sight to see.

“My name is Bucky, what’s yours? I don’t believe that it’s actually  _ recruit _ ,” He jested with a cheeky grin. You rolled your eyes before smiling at him.

“Y/N. Y/N L/N.”

**Author's Note:**

> Do you like crackfics?  
> Do you like crazy, stupid, oddball OFC's?  
> Do you like interesting plot lines with hints of angst?  
> Do you hate how Infinity War and End Game ended, and wish you could change it?
> 
> Well check out my other story: How Did We Get Here?
> 
> How Did We Get Here? is a story about 3 teenage girls who wanted to be superheroes, and they got it! They have no clue what happened or how it happened, but they live with it and flourish in their new lives as they change the fate of the MCU.


End file.
